Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a communication apparatus having a wireless communication capability, a method of controlling a communication apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in portable telephone apparatuses or the like, it has been started to use a short range communication technique such as NFC (Near Field Communication), IrDA (Infrared Data Association), TransferJet™, and the like. Use of this technique makes it possible to easily perform transmission/reception of data between apparatuses via a short range communication, in which a user needs only to place the apparatuses at close locations. A technique is known to switch the communication method from a short range wireless communication such as that described above to a different wireless communication method such as a wireless LAN communication method (according to the IEEE802.11 series standard), a Bluetooth™ communication method, or the like (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-193474). This technique is called a handover technique.
There is a known communication protocol (a service discovery protocol) that allows a communication apparatus to search for a service provided by another communication apparatus via a network, or allows a communication apparatus to notify another communication apparatus of a service provided by the former communication apparatus. Examples of such communication protocols include Simple Service Discovery Protocol (SSDP), Multicast Domain NameSystem (mDNS), and the like.
The service discovery protocol described above is generally executed using a communication method such as a wireless LAN communication method or the like after the handover is performed. Therefore, even in a case where a first apparatus, with which a second apparatus is trying to start communicating, is not capable of executing a communication service desired by the second apparatus, the second apparatus recognizes that the first apparatus is not capable of executing the communication service desired by the second apparatus after the second apparatus performs handover from an NFC connection to a wireless LAN connection. That is, in the conventional technique, there is a possibility that useless handover processing is performed in trying to communicate with an apparatus that is not capable of executing a desired communication service.